powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!
is the thirty-second episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the concluding episode of the Yuumajuu arc, featuring the death of Makuin and Kingong and the introduction of the mecha Gosei Ultimate Synopsis Kingong releases the final phase of the Yuumajuu's ultimate plot, forcing the Goseiger to enter into a risky scenario in order to stop their plan once and for all! Plot The Gosei Angels finish preparing for Nozomu's birthday party when Datas stops them by revealing that the Hellrai Box is on the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. With Nozomu understanding, the Gosei Angels head to the building where Kinggon is waiting for them. By then, it is revealed out that the Yuumajuu's previous plan was actually a lure for Makuin to absorb their Super Gosei Power, regenerating himself within the Hellrai Box in order to create the Yuuma Hole to destroy the entire planet. With Gosei Knight holding Kinggon off, the Gosei Angels enter the Yuuma Hole as they tell Nozomu that they must risk not coming back if it means saving the boy and everyone on Earth. Fighting through the Bibi Soldiers, the Goseigers assume their Super Forms to fight illusions of Makuin within the Yuuma Hole. They eventually find the real Makuin and destroy him with their Miracle Gosei Dynamic. However, the Goseigers are trapped inside the Yuuma Hole as it closes around them. Outside, after being defeated by Gosei Knight, Kinggon uses the Bibi Bugs to enlarge and overpowers Gosei Ground to avenge Makuin. However, after being contacted by Datas, Master Head sends the cornerstone of the new Heaven's Tower to the Goseigers, formed from the energy of all of the other angels, which transforms into Gosei Ultimate. Using Gosei Ultimate to return to their dimension and destroy the Hellrai Box from within in the process, the Super Goseigers convert it into its robot mode to battle Kinggon before destroying him. Soon after, the Gosei Angels learn from Datas that Master Head is gone and the new Heaven's Tower cannot be built, stranding them on Earth and on their own. But, as they decide to celebrate Nozomu's birthday regardless, the discarded Bibi Bugs' hive sinks into the water. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Snake Headder, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Landick Brothers, Tiger Headder, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - Knight Dynamic, Groundion, Gosei Ground Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Opening': The Yuumajuu shot changes to the scene at the end of the previous episode with Kingong and the Erurei Box. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *Like the previous time, this episode also foreshadows the next villain group through the sinking of the Bibi Hive in the water at the end. *This episode aired on the same day of the seventeenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 3 of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **When mentioning "characters who look alike", Moune mentions multiple roles of Hiroshi Miyauchi, including Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura, Soukichi Banba, Akira Shinmei and DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!, Epic 30: Romantic Eri, Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!, and Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa